


Bandaid

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Amy and Tina are out in public together, but this time they're 'together, together'. Tina thinks everyone will know, Amy doesn't. They decide it's best to just 'rip off the bandaid'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection of Feyler one shots that I have up on Wattpad. Here's the link for the rest of them.
> 
> http://my.w.tt/UiNb/mMHcYZqwcx

"Amy, are you sure we should be out together like this," Tina asked.  
   

"I've had my hand on your butt before. No one takes it seriously with us. They probably even expect this from us by now."  
 

"But it's different now. We're actually a couple."  
   

"Yeah, well, they don't know that."  
   

"You don't think anyone knows?"  
   

"No, I don't. Do you want me to take my hand off of you?"  
   

"No, but I'm just-"  
   

"T," Amy interrupted, "no one knows, and I'm pretty sure no one would care if they did. There are people in this world that want us to be together."  
   

"Really? I didn't know that."  
   

"Do you go on the Internet at all?"  
   

"Yeah, but I never-"  
   

"Trust me. There are people."  
   

"Ok, I trust you, but how many people are we talking about, like ten?"  
   

"Try hundreds, maybe even thousands."  
   

"Oh, wow. Then why are we not out yet?"  
   

"I don't know. Do you wanna be?"  
   

"I mean, yeah. I'm cool with it. My kids already call you mommy. I think it's time."  
   

"Me too."  
   

"Well how are we going to do it?"  
   

"Depends. Do you want to rip off the bandaid or go at it slowly?"  
   

"Just rip it off. Much easier."  
   

With that, Amy wasted not a second in pulling Tina in for a kiss. The paparazzi that were following them went nuts. The camera flashes were almost overwhelming.  
   

"Well that's one way to rip off a bandaid," Tina commented.

**Author's Note:**

> I also run a tumblr blog where you can make requests. The link is...
> 
> http://requests-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> P.s. I also take requests on here.


End file.
